Happy Birthday
by Mrs.VanchaMarch
Summary: Sherlock and John escape to the countryside for Sherlock's birthday. Sunset, stars and a cupcake make this a fluffy one-shot. Not related to my ongoing Sherlock story.


**This is just a little one-shot because it's Benedict Cumberbatch's birthday tomorrow and I felt like doing a short little fluffy fic. **

***This is not related to my ongoing Sherlock story: Rated M***

**Warning: Sherlock and John love. Don't like? Tough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. Only this fic.**

* * *

><p>The sun was about to set in the distance. The last rays of light were creating a gentle red-gold glow on the rolling green hills. Everything was so peaceful; the cool summer air, the soft sing-song of swallows as they swooped for their last evening fly, and the two hands connected on a grey tweed blanket. Those hands belonged to John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.<p>

They were dressed in light clothing. John was in an open checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a white t-shirt underneath it. The t-shirt was fitted snugly against his muscled torso, and hung out over his dark blue jeans. Sherlock was in a pair of tight fit black jeans and purple shirt, topped with an open black waistcoat.

The first stars were appearing, dotting the violet tinted top half of the sky. It contrasted beautifully against the golden aura of the setting sun. John inched closer and his arm slipped around Sherlock's waist. The detective snuggled into his boyfriend's body and laid his head on John's broad shoulder. They watched as the sun descended lower and lower. John held his breath as the last few rays settled down beyond the hills and counted down from ten in his head.

He let out a soft breath and turned to Sherlock, who in turn twisted his head up to look at John. The doctor smiled, total warmth and love in his eyes which crinkled at the corners. Sherlock smiled back, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. He tilted his chin up to reach John's mouth and they shared a soft, gentle kiss.

The sky darkened and more stars formed, clusters of light that seemed to shine brighter than Sherlock has ever seen them. He lay on his back after a few more moments of silence and stared up, attempting to count the silver sparkles of light. His counting soon turned to gazing and he just kept staring, open mouthed at the magnificence of the night sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" John lay back and supported himself by his elbows. He glanced over to see Sherlock give a slight nod. John could only smile as he tipped his head back to watch the stars.

"Why here?" Sherlock asked, not tearing his gaze from the darkening sky.

"It's your birthday."

"Yes, but how did you know?" Sherlock turned his head to look at John. "That I would like this, I mean?"

John smiled and shifted his position so he was leaning over Sherlock. "You said you appreciated it… The stars. Remember?"

"I thought you'd forgotten."

"No." John lowered his hand to stroke Sherlock's cheek, finger trailing down along his jawline and back up to curve around the back of his neck. Sherlock hummed an appreciative noise and hooked his fingers in John's belt loops to bring him down for a kiss. The sky above them was beginning to darken quickly and when John pulled away to reach into a small bag, Sherlock got intrigued.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock sat up straight and crossed his legs, watching John's back as he dug around. John produced a small lunchbox with a cupcake, a birthday candle, and a lighter. He unloaded everything and stuck the small blue candle into the cupcake and lit it. Turning around, he held the little cupcake out to Sherlock with a little smile.

Sherlock took the cupcake with a raised eyebrow. Then he saw the icing; white base with 'I love you' written in red writing icing. A little smile graced his lips and he looked up at John.

"Well, go on then. Make a wish." John grinned and sat on his knees beside Sherlock. The detective rolled his eyes, but the smile was still there. He closed his eyes, was silent for a few seconds and blew the candle out.

John beamed. "Happy Birthday, love."

Sherlock leaned forward and kissed his lover. It was a gentle, open mouthed kiss.

"Thank you, John." Sherlock hugged John once and sat back. He tore the cupcake in half and passed one half to John. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy.<strong>

***Happy almost-birthday Benedict!***


End file.
